


The Recording

by TwilightHeart



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Heavy Threesome Mention, Incest Mention, M/M, Soft Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHeart/pseuds/TwilightHeart
Summary: It had been a struggle that night Splendid was forcefully torn between Splendont and Flippy by the jealous and possessive twin. Never would Splendont have imagined himself in a threesome with the couple, especially when the idea had been to tear them apart and claim his twin as his own property. When he experienced the first tender touches from the soft-hearted and sweet Flippy on that heated night, he found himself crushing. Though the moment Splendid decided to ignore him in favor of doting on his boyfriend as if he were punishing Splendont for bad or unfavorable behavior, Splendont formulates a plan to get back at him. He would take Flippy without Splendid's permission or presence and he'd record it all so Splendid would know every ounce of pleasure he could give Flippy that he believed his blue twin could not.





	The Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedsAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/gifts).



The camera had been set up in the living room, hidden between two books on the bookshelf that sat just below the TV on the expensive-looking entertainment center. It was aimed carefully, positioned to take in as much of the room as possible while focusing on the couch. There wasn’t much else to hide it other than the fact that the bookshelf was kind of shaded and the camera was black, so it was pushed back enough that it was mostly concealed without obstructing its view. It had been set up hours before while Flippy was away, donating his time to the library. Its batteries were fresh and ready for an extended length of recording. Splendont had taken a smaller measure by making sure that there was another camera hidden in the bedroom at perfect angle to capture the bed just in case they moved from the couch to the bedroom. He wasn’t sure how this would go. This would technically be his first time with Flippy if one excluded the threesome as qualifying, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. He just knew that he wanted to do this, for many reasons that he was better off not explaining. He’d even gone so far as to check and make sure he knew when Flippy would be arriving home. However, his plan wasn’t starting off too well.

Splendont had gone between the two cameras to turn them both on fifteen minutes before Flippy was expected home. He then settled down on the couch and made himself comfortable for the longest fifteen minutes of his life. As it turned out, that hadn’t been an exaggeration. Nearly forty minutes later, Flippy still wasn’t home. Splendont camped out on the couch as he waited, impatiently eyeing the clock every five seconds. He thrummed his fingers on his legs for the first couple minutes, but the moment that became old, he began to test out the couch for comfortable positions. It wasn’t long after until he picked himself up and began looking around Flippy’s home just for the fun of it. He took a bathroom break sometime afterward and freshened himself up a bit after all the sweating he had begun to do after realizing Flippy was nearly a whole hour late. It was while he was checking his teeth to make sure nothing was in them that he heard the first hint of life just outside the house with his super hearing. Footsteps. Quickly, he hastened for the living room, knowing better than to use his super powers to get there quickly least he damage Flippy’s house. He placed himself out over Flippy’s couch in the same casual manner he’d positioned himself in earlier when he thought Flippy would be home soon. His body was laid out across it, head resting on the arm of the couch. One leg hung over the edge of the seat. When the door opened, he waited a good moment, wanting the door to shut before he made his presence known.

“You’re late, you know,” he complained in annoyance. A surprised gasp made him lift himself up so that Flippy could see him over the back of the couch. He gave a single, lazy wave. “I waited a long time for you. I thought you would never come home.” He settled his vision on Flippy’s surprised expression, which turned to confusion within a heartbeat.

“I didn’t know you were waiting for me,” Flippy replied slowly with an apologetic tone mixed perfectly with the confusion clearly written across his face. He then took a look around the living room as if someone else should’ve been there with them. “Is Splendid here, too?”

“He’s not here.” There was a bite to his words, something laced with bitterness that seemed to grab Flippy’s attention in a way Splendont didn’t really like and hadn’t intended. Silence filled the room as that information sunk in. Splendont tilted his head, eyes veering away for a moment when he realized Flippy must be wondering what it was he was doing there alone of all places. “I just wanted to see you.”

More silence followed the words he admitted to. Awkward silence. It lasted for a moment too long for Splendont’s enjoyment, and for a moment he questioned if he really wanted to be doing this. Originally, it was out of spite for his twin ignoring him in favor of doting on his boyfriend Flippy. Had they not shared an intimate night together in a threesome recently ago, though, what he had planned for tonight never would’ve crossed his mind. What Splendid didn’t know was that sometime during that threesome, Splendont had gotten a taste of something he hadn’t known he was missing. Splendont enjoyed possessing his twin and showing him that he could conquer him both in and out of bed, but it was a far cry from the tender touches and loving ways Flippy had treated him despite the fact that Splendont had made it clear he was there for Splendid and no one else. It had somehow touched him. Would this be worth it in the end or would it ruin something Splendont was still hesitant to admit to? He couldn’t see the blush blooming over his features as he pondered this. “Oh,” the green-haired male said at last and broke Splendont from his thoughts. “Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

Splendont looked back at him, scrunching his face at him. “No,” He paused, hesitating for a moment before reassuring Flippy. “Like I said, I just came to see you.” Flippy had begun to walk away from the front door at long last and Splendont felt a little of his tension ease. At least he was comfortable enough to proceed beyond just within the threshold. As Flippy began to walk towards the couch, Splendont nearly held his breath in anticipation. He’d thought over and over about the thousands of ways he could instigate what he had planned. He’d been so inspired by some of the most interesting ploys to manipulate the evening and put Flippy in the mood and went so far as to name them Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C. No matter how many plans he’d practiced out in his mind to woo the other man into bed, he couldn’t seem to produce even one pick-up line or ice-breaker to get the ball rolling in the right direction.

By the time Flippy reached the back of the couch, Splendont had repositioned himself to sit up properly. He anticipated that by making room for another person to sit, Flippy would choose to sit next to him. Instead, the green-haired male stood behind the couch and peered over to study both the couch and the anti-hero sitting on it. He refused to show any indication that he wasn’t getting what he wanted in immediate results. It was more work than he believed it would be to get things going between them. It made it awkward to even try, especially given the history that Splendont always tried wrecking and ruining his twin’s time spent with his boyfriend.

“Do you want something to drink?” Upon the words, Splendont took in the veteran. Kindness wasn’t something he was expecting. He had been expecting for Flippy to turn him away if things became this awkward, yet here he was, his body already turned to the side and ready to retrieve a drink for him if he said yes. Maybe he was the only one feeling awkward? That was embarrassing. It was then that he realized he was blushing and he turned his head as though he could hide that fact. No, this wasn’t going the way he had planned at all.

“I’m not thirsty,” he replied. He had made sure to find something suddenly interesting elsewhere in the living room, but he couldn’t help the nagging need to peek over at Flippy and see what he thought of Splendont not taking him up on the offer. Flippy had already turned his body back towards him and he was preparing to lean forward over the back of the couch. Quickly, Splendont scooted to the side to allow ample room for Flippy to sit down with him and then patted the seat next to him on the couch in invitation, trying again. To his satisfaction, his invitation was received well. The veteran moved around the couch and took a seat next to him on it. Once he was sitting down, Splendont felt a surge of nerves. He forewent the ploys he’d thought up prior and ignored all attempts to slowly build towards the steamy sex he’d imagined they’d be having once he got the other going. He took action before he could stop himself.

He placed one hand on Flippy’s thigh and used the other to press into the back of the couch and keep himself steady. Flippy looked at him, studying his face. “Splendont,” he spoke, his tone cutting off like a cliff hanger. Splendont took it as an invitation. Fast enough to keep from hesitating, he closed his eyes and leaned in to press his lips against Flippy’s in a kiss. He could tell he’d taken Flippy by surprise by the way the male flinched against the kiss. Tension swelled in Flippy’s body, making it hard to push him back into a laying position on the couch. So much for a fast-track start. When a hand was placed on Splendont’s chest and pressed with urge to break the kiss, Splendont complied. He was reluctant, but he was still unwilling to break whatever connection he held with the male, even if it was as thin as a thread. When he opened his eyes to look at Flippy, he first noticed a bright-red blush burning fiercely over his cheeks. Then he noticed the look in Flippy’s eyes and it made him hesitate. He seemed conflicted. What little high he felt from making such a bold move crashed. He regretted it enough that he swallowed back his hurt pride and turned his head to the side as though that would shield him from looking any amount of vulnerable. He made sure his face wasn’t in view of the camera pointed at them. “Look, we’ve done it before. We were all doing it together and Splendid was okay with it. It was really a good night and I just thought maybe we could-,” He stumbled with his sentence and tried his best not to squirm in his seat. “Do it again?”

“But he’s not here now,” Flippy protested softly, hand still on Splendont’s chest to keep the distance. “We can’t do it again without him.”

“I mean, you and I do it. Just you and me. He said he’d be okay with it, right? I mean, he said that to me. I don’t know if he said that to you,” he lied. The fib would cost him greatly later when Splendid watched the recording, but if this night wasn’t worth it then Splendont could just destroy the video before Splendid had the chance to view it. His eyes lifted a little, nearly giving away the location of his hidden camera, but he quickly averted his eyes back to lay on Flippy. “C'mon. I came all this way and waited a really long time for you to get home.” He was being soft, knowing he couldn’t just take it. He needed Flippy to give him permission, needed it so that there was a chance of more down the road. Other words to express himself and try to coax his twin’s boyfriend into committing sin with him formed in his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to say them. They were too mushy and he wasn’t ready to admit feelings when he was busy pretending he didn’t have them.

He waited as patiently as he possibly could while Flippy thought about it. He could see thoughts being processed and weighed by the way Flippy looked at him. “I guess it’s okay if he said i-.” Splendont didn’t need much more to know he’d been given permission and he didn’t want to waste another moment dwelling on whether or not they should or could cross lines. He leaned forward before second thoughts could be given, yearning to feel those lips against his again. It was worth each kiss he could steal. He could feel his chest swell with something he’d never truly felt before, making his cheeks turn hot. The hand against his chest curled into the fabric of his red suit and the fingers clung to the bunched up folds. It took a good moment for Flippy to relax into the kiss, but once he did, Splendont wanted to press as far as he could go. The anti-hero was careful. Where he could be rough and aggressive with his twin, he couldn’t be so with Flippy. Compared to Splendid, Flippy was as squishy and easily bruised as a peach and required more control and tenderness to touch and hold. This was a lesson he’d learned during their threesome, reigned by his twin to give respect and hold back when they put Flippy between them. With the hand that had held him steady by pressing into the back of the couch, he reached to touch fingertips along Flippy’s cheek. His touch was feather light as he practiced tenderness. They brushed back along the cheek until his hand held the face he was pressed into. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Splendont parted his lips, letting his tongue brush over the crease between Flippy’s in silent request. Flippy remained hesitant, but he began to slowly part them for him. Splendont wasn’t ready to wait, forgetting patience altogether as desire began to burn hotter. His tongue pressed into the small opening before they were fully parted to allow him entrance and he swept Flippy’s tongue into a dance. He overestimated where Flippy was, assuming that the male would join him in a more aggressive manner. He’d nearly forgotten already that Flippy was unlike his twin. He stumbled to try and coax Flippy into the war of dominance he assumed with his twin, finding that he won dominance the moment he first glided the tip of his own tongue over his crush’s. So instead, he turned it into a slow dance of tongues and took the lead, drawing out a soft moan from the mouth he was tasting.

The hand that had rested on Flippy’s thigh previously began to brush along Flippy’s body, going from thigh to hip. He had to reach up and tug at the zipper on the veteran’s military jacket, but it didn’t take him long before he managed to get Flippy out of it. He dropped it off the side of the couch carelessly. Both hands reached then, exploring the slight curves of Flippy’s body through the black fabric of his undershirt. His lungs began to ache with the need for air and Splendont had to break the kiss. He drew in a deep breath, hearing Flippy gasp for his own. He took the opportunity to grasp at the bottom hems of that undershirt and lift it up over Flippy’s head. He paused after to take in Flippy’s features. The bright blush had spread from his cheeks and blossomed out across his face. There was a dreamy look in the veteran’s eyes, but it looked like he was waking up the longer the cold air of the room touched his warmed skin. Splendont dipped his head forward and pressed his lips to Flippy’s neck to give him soft little kisses. He could hear a hitch in Flippy’s breath, and then two hands were grasping at his red suit. “Wait,” he heard the other say, but he couldn’t seemed to find it in himself to stop. Not now.

He couldn’t help it, he wanted to press and test his limits. Or rather, he needed to. He was a naturally aggressive individual, not used to tempering his strength during such heated moments. For any other occasion, yes. He could temper himself to properly save citizens. He’d sometimes save them from his twin’s simplistic thinking and lacking sense, or even from his lack of control in strength. Here, he needed to consciously remain in control and it was difficult. What started off as softly given kisses turned into little harsh nips, trailing along the flesh of Flippy’s neck and down towards his collarbone. He was careless, not worrying over the fact that his little nips would leave bruises on the veteran’s skin for Splendid to find as evidence that the recording was real. That what intimacy the two would be sharing tonight had indeed been shared. He could hear a sweet sound between gasps and pants so near to a moan sound from Flippy and it made Splendont feel a wave of pleasure.

He’d been holding Flippy’s hips since breaking the kiss, but as soon as he felt that charge of excitement, he realized a need for more. He pressed against the body infront of him and urged the male to lay down on the couch. Flippy didn’t move at first, but he turned pliant a moment after and laid down on his back. Splendont ensured that his head rested on the arm of the couch and moved the little pillow just right so that Flippy had some support to keep him from aching. As soon as the other was comfortable, Splendont leaned down to hover over Flippy and pressed his lips again to the male’s neck. This time, he sealed his lips around a patch of skin and pulled a suction. “W-wait!” Flippy’s voice called again, but he didn’t seem to have the ability to restrain the red twin. Against what his lips were saying, Flippy rolled his head back, tipping his chin upward and giving Splendont more room. The anti-hero was already wedged perfectly between Flippy’s legs, his hips pressed into Flippy’s middle. He gave a roll of his hips into the body beneath him, giving away the erection that was already hardened in his pants. He groaned out from the back of his throat as a ripple of pleasure took him. He could feel Flippy’s arms about him, one hand moving until fingers laced between his short, red strands of hair. At some subconscious level, Splendont was a little surprised that Flippy hadn’t tried to take his mask off his face yet.

Splendont let his hand follow along the curve of Flippy’s body, admiring the skin. He found places along the trail his fingers took that were marred, bearing scars that Splendont hadn’t realized were there. He went slower when he realized they were there, wanting to brush over each one to get a feel of where they were and how they felt beneath his fingertips. At last, his hand reached those military pants. He took little time on touching once he found his hand at the fabric and immediately sought out the button to undo it and the zipper. Flippy’s body moved beneath him, his feet moving in a way that his legs bent and pressed into Splendont’s sides. He could feel those fingers in his hair flexing and the neck his lips clung to while he continued to mark the male beneath him shifted as Flippy turned his head. At last, he released the skin he’d held captive and dragged his tongue along it to soothe.

From there, he moved down, trailing little kisses and nips as he went and attempting to remain soft enough for Flippy’s enjoyment. He seemed to be doing fine, judging from the way that Flippy merely gave little gasps and pants. If he’d been in pain, the sounds that came from him wouldn’t have been so. As soon as he had Flippy’s pants unfastened, he found those perfectly perk nipples which had hardened from the cool air of the living room. He held one between pointer and thumb while the other he dragged his tongue over. A moan sounded from Flippy, causing Splendont to breathe out in a rush to the tease of excitement in him. Slowly, he rolled the other between his fingers, wanting to at least try to give both a healthful balance of attention. It was difficult when he began to flick the other one with his tongue, then swirl around it. He gave one flick to the other before giving it a fleeting pinch, then he managed to forget about it long enough to tease the one near his mouth further. He seized it between his teeth, controlling himself enough to not bite down but rather nip in softer teases. He could feel the raise of the chest beneath him, lifting up into his mouth for more. “S-splendont.” His name rolled in a moan off Flippy’s lips, and sinful delight crackled through him like a lightning bolt. He wanted to hear more of that, to hear Flippy call his name in such a manner. He sealed his lips around the nub of flesh and drew another suction. Flippy arched his back into the touches, giving yet another breathy moan. At last, Spledont remembered to tease the other nipple with his fingers.

The anti-hero drew his thumb over the flesh, giving it another flick before taking it between pointer and thumb once again and giving a little roll. His own hips rocked up against Flippy’s middle again, driven by the need continuing to built at his groin. The arm wrapped along his shoulders held tighter, clinging to him with need. He was slow as he moved, pressing his clothed erection up against Flippy’s middle, not really minding whether he grinded against his backside or perfectly between his thighs. With his free hand, he rubbed along the veteran’s outer thigh lightly, then gave a tug to try and position Flippy’s hips up further along his own so he could press himself harder against him. There was no real relief in the feeling that came about from rubbing against Flippy in this way, but Splendont was yearning and couldn’t help how his body moved without thought. He pressed harder into the body beneath him, needing to grind himself as hard as he could against the man as though that would make the layers of fabric between them dissolve into nothing and leave skin rubbing skin. Pleasure rippled through his body as friction between them built, causing a low groan of pleasure to emit from the back of his throat. He could tell Flippy could feel it too. He could feel how hard Flippy had become through the way he grinded against him.

He released the nipple from his mouth, ran his tongue over the abused flesh, then began his slow descend along Flippy’s front. He gave the other nipple one last parting flick of his fingers before he let his hand roam down with him. His heart hammered away in his chest, unbelieving that he was actually doing this with Flippy, his twin’s boyfriend. It left him panting harder and harder, almost making him a little light-headed with the tension of heat that had already built between them. He traveled in a beeline down the front of Flippy’s perfectly marred body, pausing from time to time to leave a little bite, nothing too harsh. He had to hesitate on small occasion, trying to multitask by making room and pulling Flippy’s pants and boxers down. When he realized he wasn’t doing fair enough, he pulled away from Flippy, untangling himself from Flippy’s hold, and concentrated solely on undressing the man beneath him the rest of the way.

He flicked shoes and socks off in random directions, even dropped the pants and boxers over the side of the couch, uncaring to which side they went. The further he went, the hotter it seemed to get in the space despite the air conditioning. He felt far too constricted in his clothes. The jacket of his hero suit clung to him in a way that bothered him, so he took it off. He undressed further, treating his own articles of clothing in all the same way he did Flippy’s; without care. The only thing he did keep track of were his pants, which he made sure to keep draped over the back of the couch for a little later.

He hadn’t realized that eyes were on him at first as he settled back onto the couch, but as he lifted his eyes up to take in the body beneath him and soak in the perfect vision he’d been longing to get a glimpse of since the idea for this popped into his head, he found green eyes taking him in as well. Where he’d forgotten his blush, his awareness for it was renewed and thus, he blush grew brighter. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, eyes trying to decipher if what Flippy saw was something he liked. It was hard to really tell by the way he kept staring. “Flippy,” he spoke, trying to gain the veteran’s attention.

Flippy blinked and looked up at him, then turned his head away in a little shy fit when he realized he’d been staring, which Splendont thought was cute. “I’m sorry. It’s just that there was so much happening between us that time, that I never really looked.” Splendont could see the blush on Flippy’s face deepen and it made his heart flutter to see him like that.

Splendont soothed a hand over Flippy’s thigh, trying to bring him to look back at him. “And?”

“And what?” Flippy questioned lightly.

“What do you think?” It was a loaded question when he didn’t know the answer. This was a recording for his twin to watch, getting full approval from Flippy on his body and the goods meant that he had another thing he could hold over Splendid’s head. But if Flippy rejected him in even the slightest, his brother had something to hold over his head and it would tear at Splendont’s own ego. He waited impatiently for the answer, remaining still as he watched Flippy’s eyes return to his body and give another healthy take of what was infront of him.

“You’re, uhm, .. bigger than I remember.” He could tell Flippy was having a hard time meeting his eyes. But it didn’t matter. That was a compliment. His ego had been rubbed in the right way, sending a spark of renewed energy through him. Nevermind the fact that he was twins to the man Flippy called lover. He didn’t want to be reminded that he was the same size as his brother. A confident smirk spread over his lips before he reached for Flippy’s erection. A gasping moan left Flippy the moment he held him wrapped in his hand.

He leaned forward until he had his tongue touching along the underside of Flippy’s length. Immediately, Flippy’s body reacted and a moan rolled from him. Such a sound only urged Splendont further. He opened his mouth and took Flippy between his lips, positioning his tongue perfectly that it touched along the underside of his cock. As he glided down, sheathing the erection in his mouth, his tongue ran along the length. He held his breath so he could go down all the way until his lips touched the base and the head of Flippy’s cock bumped the back of his throat and forced its way down along that back wall. He couldn’t keep him there for too long, but he enjoyed the feel of Flippy’s hips lifting to try and embed himself deeper into the warm moisture that enveloped him. He heard the moan Flippy gave to such a feeling, and it was so strongly given that it stirred one from himself, causing the back of his throat to vibrate. Flippy’s back lifted from the couch and another moan, louder, came from him upon the vibration. It was too much, he had to breath. He pulled himself up along that erection, lips sealed around it until he came to the head. There, he opened his mouth to pant out, his hot breaths rolling over the head. He lifted his eyes to take Flippy in, but the veteran wasn’t looking at him. His head was tilted back, a hand lifted and wedged between closed teeth. The other hand held to the couch, fingers holding tightly to the cushions.

“Flippy.” It took a moment of waiting before Flippy would move as though he’d been paralyzed by what Splendont was doing to him. He moved his hand away from his mouth and pressed it against the back of the couch, then slowly lifted his head. When his eyes met with Splendont’s, the anti-hero let out a shuttered breath to the vision. Tears were in Flippy’s eyes, just along the rims. His eyes were hazed over with lust as he peered at Splendont. His lips were pressed together as though he was trying to hide any expression he might find embarrassing on himself. Splendont loved it, loved that look upon his face and he wanted to witness more as he pleasured the male. With his vision steady upon Flippy’s expression, he dipped down again and gave a testing run of his tongue over the tip of Flippy’s erection. Against his wishes, the green-haired male tipped his head to the side, eyes closing. Another breathy moan sounded from him. “Flippy,” he said again. Slowly, Flippy turned his eyes back to Splendont. Again, the anti-hero tested to make sure Flippy would keep his eyes on him. He gave another run of his tongue along Flippy’s head. Flippy’s eyes remained on him, his expression contorting to the pleasure rushing through him in heavy waves. In reward, Splendont sealed his lips around the crown and sunk slowly along the hardened erection. He watched and waited, expectant that Flippy would turn his eyes away again, but Flippy remained watching with the tears still building in his eyes. His jaw had fallen to make way for the louder moans that now escaped him, and his body continued to try and move beneath him, turning restless against the way Splendont was treating him.

Fingers curled about the flesh just infront of his lips, holding in a tempered squeeze that made the body beneath him jerk and another moan sound in the thick air. As he did, he drew a tight suction around the male he held in his mouth. Those hips lifted up, pushing Flippy further into Splendont’s mouth and he had to press his free hand against them to try and keep the other male steady. “Sp-Splen'nnn!” the veteran attempted, but he couldn’t seem to finish the name before it melted into a moan. The superhero was careful upon the moan, needing a moment to keep himself from turning wild with the desire that tore through his body at such a wonderful sound lacing his name. He wanted Flippy to say it again, just like that. So he began to work for it, lifting himself and his fingers along Flippy’s erection. He was slow at first, his eyes trying to keep track of where Flippy was looking. But by the time he sunk back down on the length, going a little faster, his eyes dropped and he lost track even though he hoped Flippy would keep watching. He went until he built a rhythm of movement, bobbing up and down along that length. His fingers gradually tightened around the flesh he held, making sure that he remained soft in his changes so that he didn’t accidentally turn too rough on the male he was busy loving.

When he felt he had enough of a rhythm that would sate Flippy’s need to lift those hips up into him again, he let his free hand wander, teasing along the seam between Flippy’s backside cheeks. He ran those fingers along the flesh, teasingly brushing back and forth over the veteran’s back entrance. Then as he fell with his mouth along Flippy’s cock, he slipped one finger inside the male. A desperate moan in Flippy’s voice splintered Splendont’s control, but he managed to hold himself and continue despite his urge to be inside the veteran. It would be the first time he’d get to, since Splendid hogged that position during their threesome. Splendont had been concentrating on taking Splendid that night, anyway. He hadn’t realized he’d work up an appetite for Flippy. Now, he was starving, his body pressing for him to take or his hunger would consume him. But he reigned himself back just to see how far he could push Flippy and show his twin he could deliver far greater pleasure to the man he called his lover.

Muscles clenched tightly around his finger, the invasion too great for comfort so it would seem. The sweet temptation of what such tight muscles could do to him if he’d put more than just his finger inside made him moan deeply. It caused a vibration that in turn made Flippy let out a moan of his own, higher in pitch. Splendont could tell he was getting closer. A leg brushed along his shoulder as it lifted, then stretched out along the couch. Then it lifted again, bending and flexing to try and find comfort. The anti-hero began to move his finger in and out, running the pad of it along those inner walls to help ease the muscles that held such tension. “Sp-,” Flippy was trying again through his heavy pants and his stream of higher moans. “Splen-.” It was then that Splendont pushed a second finger inside him, and what sweet attempt at his name Flippy was making paused in an abrupt, “aaaaaah'nn!”

He used those two fingers to continue working the muscles, trying to get them to ease. But he was far too close to something he wanted to witness to be focusing too much on easing Flippy’s entrance looser. Flippy’s breath was coming out in hotter rushes, faster. With each, a higher curl of a moan lingered on his breath when he wasn’t already sounding off. Splendont didn’t pause, his breath rushing out through his nose between each stroke downwards, his tongue pressing against the under-length of Flippy’s cock to rub against it as he moved. He picked up speed, pushing Flippy harder, wanting him to find that sweet release in him. His fingers loosened, then tightened sporadically, his control slowly fading. The body beneath him lifted up a bit from the couch, turning more tense the faster he went.

When Flippy finally breached his climax, his back arched high of the couch. A cry tore from his throat in desperation to fully break. Splendont continued to move, sucking on him until he felt hot strings of cum shoot into his mouth and coat the back of his throat. The desperation in Flippy’s cry melted into something sweeter, relief so warm on his tone. When his body lay back down on the couch, heavy and spent, Splendont at last released Flippy from his hold and mouth. He lifted slowly along the length, which was softening after his climax. He swirled his tongue around the length to collect any stray cum until his lips reached the tip and he was fully out of his mouth. He let his hands run along Flippy’s body as he rose up, wanting to see the man. Flippy was still panting, trying hard to catch his breath. His face was flushed, stained with a few streaks from where tears had rolled along his skin. The sight made Splendont sigh, still so horny and needy. Flippy peered back at him, a warmth in those eyes that the anti-hero just couldn’t describe. As tenderly as he possibly could, he drew Flippy into another kiss. This time, both their lips had been parted upon the start and Splendont ran his tongue over Flippy’s to smear the cum still left on it over Flippy’s tongue so he could taste just how delicious and sweet he was. It caused a softer, quieter moan to emit from the back of Flippy’s throat.

It didn’t take Splendont long before he broke the kiss. He reached a hand up to run fingers through those bright-green strands, yearning to continue touching. “I’m not done with you, yet,” he warned in a husky tone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first smutty drabble posted publicly, but it was meant to be a private drabble to one of my closest friends and long-time writing partner. It was first posted on tumblr. Now, I'm posting it here as my very first work. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot, since I severely suck at following-up on chapter stories. However, I'm feeling dedicated. This piece was posted on tumblr on September 8th, 2017 and has since been given 43 likes. Considering I've heard tumblr is cleaning up the porn on its site, I've chosen to continue writing anything smutty on this site instead. Despite how long it's been since writing this drabble, I have every intention of continuing it into part two. Don't expect it soon and I might finish it faster than you think.
> 
> For anyone curious to know how I was inspired to write this, it came about from a threesome roleplay I did with my writing partner RedsAdmin. He writes the part of Splendid and I write the parts of Flippy and Splendont. Thus, why I wrote Flippy and Splendont together in a drabble. It's been so long, I forgot the real reason or what happened that pissed off Splendont into taking advantage of Flippy to anger Splendid, but the drabble says it was because Splendid flat out ignored Splendont in favor of Flippy. So, we'll go with that. However, it was the start of Splendont's feelings for Flippy and one sure way to mark the beginning of Flippy developing a love for both of the twins. I couldn't send such a large drabble over via a messenger, so I posted it online for my writing partner to see and to take a chance at writing for an audience.
> 
> I do hope you like it. As said, this is my first piece ever to be posted online. So go easy on me when typing comments/reviews. I'm also still trying to figure out the site and how this stuff works. As I get more comfortable, you'll see more from me. Promise. ♥


End file.
